1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit device, more particularly, to a transmitter and a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor device may transmit and receive a signal such as data to/from an external semiconductor device.
Further, the semiconductor device may include circuits configured to transmit and receive a signal therebetween.
Thus, the semiconductor device may include a circuit configured to transmit the signal and a circuit configured to receive the signal.